


A Knight of Hell and a Soulless Man

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Spanking, Threesome, Voyeurism, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hi! Could you please write a Demon!Dean x reader x Sam smut? Btw lysm :3 AND Heyy! I’m in love with your blog. Also I would like to request an imagine where reader is a hunter who’s assigned to hunt down demon!dean and soulless!sam, but somehow things change, she’s seduced by them and it ends in smut? Thank you!





	

Warnings: Language, rough smut, spanking, threesome, voyeurism, multiple orgasms, anal

Fic:

You were part of an elite group of hunters, assigned by what remained of the Men of Letters to hunt down some of the nastiest monsters on Earth. At present, two of those monsters happened to be brothers, the Winchesters. They had once been hunters, great ones, but the tides had turned and now they needed to be taken out. The younger Winchester had sacrificed himself in order to return Lucifer to Hell, but had lost his soul when he was pulled out of the cage. The elder Winchester, on the other hand, had succumbed to the Mark of Cain, died, and returned a knight of Hell. Though they had both once protected the innocent, they had become the monsters they hunted and they needed to be destroyed, or so the Men of Letters told you.

The Men of Letters gave you all the information you needed to hunt these two down. To be honest though, after reading the background information on the boys, you pitied them. They didn’t deserved what had happened to them. Both of them had given up so much in order to save others and this was the thanks they got. Hunting them made you feel like a traitor, a hunter turning against her own kind. The Men of Letters didn’t know what it was like to be a hunter. They sat in their comfy bunkers and observed, they weren’t the ones risking their lives on a day to day basis.

Despite your misgivings about hunting the brothers, you followed them anyway. One was soulless and the other was a demon. If they hurt someone because you refused to take them out, you would never forgive yourself. You decided you wouldn’t make a move unless they became a true threat and if they did, you’d be there to stop them.

Parking your car, you grab the food you’d bought and head into your motel room. These boys seemed to live in seedy motels, hopping from one city to the next. The ‘67 Impala was still parked in the same spot it had been in when you’d left. Either they were still in or they’d left by foot. Reaching into your pocket, you pull out your keys and unlock your motel door, stepping inside.

As soon as you’re inside, the door shuts behind you, making you yelp and drop your bags. You grab your knife from your jacket pocket and raise it in defense though the room is dark and all you can see is shadows. “What do you want from us?” a deep voice asks. The light switch clicks and the light turns on, revealing the Winchesters in your room. Dean leans against the wall beside the door while Sam lounges on the sofa, his arm thrown over the back of it and his legs stretched out along its length.

You jump away from Dean, holding the knife out towards him, ready to strike. “Who are you?” you ask, playing dumb.

“Oh please,” Sam says as if he’s completely uninterested in this conversation, “You know exactly who we are. You wouldn’t have been following us if you didn’t.”

“I haven’t been following you,” you lie, “I’ve never seen you two in my life. Get out of my room and I won’t call the cops.”

“You can stop pretending Y/N,” Dean says. Shit, they knew who you were. “When someone starts hunting us, we take it upon ourselves to learn their back story.”

“How much do you know?” you ask.

“Put down the knife and we can have a nice conversation about it,” Dean tells you.

“A girl’s gotta have some sort of protection,” you tell them, gripping the knife tighter.

“Protection,” Sam scoffs, “That flimsy knife’s not going to protect you.”

“It may not kill him,” you say, nodding towards Dean, “But it’s enough to kill you.”

“You wanna try something?” Sam asks, eyes raking over your body and sizing you up.

“No,” Dean says, shaking his head and laughing lightly, “If she wanted to kill us, she would’ve done it already, or tried anyway. She’s watching out for us, Sammy.”

“She has been hasn’t she?” Sam asks, sitting up on the sofa, “Why is that, Y/N? You were assigned to kill us, so why haven’t you?” You swallow thickly as Sam stalks towards you. Your breathing quickens and becomes shallow as Sam takes hold of your wrist with one hand, his other hand coaxing the knife from your grip. Sam smirks as you let him take the weapon.

“You don’t want to hurt us, do you?” Dean asks, curiosity thick in his voice, “Why?”

“You deserve better than to be hunted and killed like monsters,” you tell him.

“Funny,” Sam says, “I thought we were monsters.”

“We were last time I checked,” Dean replies, “So what’s stopping you Sweetheart? Why not gank us and get on with your life?”

“You were both hunters once,” you say as Sam moves away to place the knife on the dresser that sits behind you, “You deserve to be helped, not killed.” Both of them burst out laughing.

“We can’t be helped,” Dean says, “Even if we could, we like the way we are. We don’t want to be helped.”

“Most people would kill anyone like us, no questions asked,” Sam says.

“But she’s not most people, is she, Sammy?” Dean asks, moving towards you. Your heartbeat races as the demon stalks closer.

“Certainly not,” Sam says as he presses himself up against your back.

“What do you want with me?” you ask nervously.

“Don’t worry Sweetheart, we won’t bite,” Dean says.

“Unless you want us to,” Sam adds, pushing your hair back over your shoulder, “We don’t want to hurt you too badly.” His lips brush the shell of your ear as he speaks.

“Why haven’t you killed me already?” you ask, heart pounding a million miles a minute. You could feel your body trembling beneath the younger Winchester’s touch.

“You’re safe with us,” Dean says, reaching out to cup your cheek, “Well, as safe as you can be with a Knight of Hell and a soulless man.”

“You’ve been our guardian angel of sorts,” Sam adds, “We want to reward you for watching over us.”

“R-reward me?” you question, shocked. You had expected one of them to break your neck and be done with you by now.

“You want that Y/N?” Dean asks, pushing your hair back behind your ear.

“I -” you pause. There was more than one reason you didn’t want to kill them. “Yes,” you answer.

Sam grabs you and pushes you up against the wall, holding you still. “That’s exactly what we wanted to hear,” Sam tells you.

“I thought we agreed I’d get to have her first,” Dean growls.

“I lied,” Sam says, “Is that so surprising?”

“I’m the older one,” Dean complains.

“She wants me more,” Sam says, “Isn’t that right?” You refuse to answer, knowing it was a trap either way. “Say it Y/N,” Sam demands, “Say you want me.”

“I want you,” you tell him. Sam grins as if he’d just won some sort of competition. Dean shoots him an angry look and growls. “Don’t worry, Dean, you’ll get your chance,” Sam says, “Isn’t that right, Y/N?”

“Yes,” you answer.

“You can have her just as soon as I’ve fucked her good and hard,” Sam adds, making you moan. Sam chuckles at the sounds you make. His lips capture yours, tongue invading your mouth as he takes control of the kiss. Reaching up, you thread your fingers into his hair and pull, making him groan loudly. “She’s gonna be a fun one,” Sam says, breaking the kiss. His hands reach for the hem of your shirt and pull it up over your head. When you reach for the buttons of his shirt, he catches your wrists. “You first,” Sam says, letting go of your wrists.

“Such a gentleman,” you sass.

“Always,” Sam says as if that were obvious, “And if you’re good, I’ll even let you cum first.”

“Sam,” you whisper as he reaches around you and unhooks your bra. His fingertips graze your skin as he pulls the straps down your arms.

“That’s a good start,” Sam says, “But pretty soon you’ll be screaming my name.” He quickly reaches down and unbuttons your pants, pulling down the zipper before pushing the material down around your ankles.

“How wet is she?” Dean asks. Looking over, you notice Dean slowly undressing himself.

Sam’s hand reaches down between your legs, teasing your entrance through the material of your panties. “She’s drenched,” Sam says, “Her panties are soaked.” You moan, head falling back against the wall. Sam grabs your wrists in one of his hands and holds them against the wall above your head. His other hand continues to tease you as he leans in and sucks your nipple between his lips, flicking the hardened bud with his tongue. You squirm as Sam kisses your skin roughly and teases you.

“Are you going to fuck her or are you two just going to cuddle?” Dean asks, clearly annoyed. Sam grumbles before pulling away from you.

“Don’t you dare move a muscle,” Sam says before his hands move to the buttons of his shirt. You keep your hands high above your head, not daring to move them any lower. “Do me a favor,” Sam asks Dean, “Take the rest of her clothes off would ya?” With a click of Dean’s fingers, the rest of your clothing disappears, the cool air hitting your dripping core.

You watch hungrily as Sam removes the rest of his clothing, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth and groaning as his rock hard cock springs free. Sam smirks as he watches you rub your thighs together for friction. Flicking your eyes to the side, you see Dean, fully naked and lounging on the sofa, his hand slowly stroking the length of his cock as his eyes rake over you.

“Your focus should be over here,” Sam says, your eyes instantly flicking back to him, “I’m the one who’s about to fuck you, not him.” You gasp as Sam presses his naked body up against yours. One of his hands wraps around your wrists, the other hooking behind your knee and pulling your leg up around his waist. A moan escapes your lips as Sam’s hips buck forward, his cock sliding along your folds. “So ready to take my cock, aren’t you baby?” Sam growls next to your ear. His lips brush against your shoulder, teeth nipping at the skin.

“Yes,” you answer. Sam chuckles as your back arches from the wall and your hips press forward. You desperately wanted him to fuck you. His pupils are flooded with lust,

“You’re gonna be so good for me,” Sam says. You moan loudly as he fills you with one fluid thrust, his hips pushing flush against yours. “I bet that feels good doesn’t it?” Sam asks, setting a demanding pace. His thrusts are rough and you can feel the power behind each one.

“Yes,” you moan. Your head falls back against the wall as you moan and whimper. Sam’s cock slams into you over and over again, fucking you hard against the wall. You try to pull your wrists from his grasp, but Sam holds them too tightly. Your leg tightens around his waist as he fucks you harder and faster. “Sam,” you moan over and over again.

“Y/N,” Sam grunts. His hand releases your wrists and reaches for your other leg, drawing it up around his waist as well. You drape your arms over his shoulders for support as he slips his forearms beneath your legs and presses his hands flat against the wall, your feet dangling down towards the floor. The new angle has you crying out as he slams into you again and again. “She’s so good Dean,” Sam grunts, “You’re gonna love the way she feels.” Each of Sam’s thrusts pushes you hard against the wall.

“Then hurry up and make her cum so I can have my turn,” Dean responds. Pressure builds in your stomach as your walls grow tight around Sam’s cock.

“She’ll cum when she’s good and ready,” Sam grunts, his thrusts becoming erratic. Your fingernails dig into the skin of his shoulders as you try to hold on to something solid.

“Sam,” you moan loudly, your toes curling as your back arches from the wall. The pressure in your stomach reaches the breaking point and you know you won’t be able to hold on much longer.

“That’s it Y/N,” Sam grunts, “Scream my name when you cum.” You thread one of your hands into his hair and pull, making him groan. His hips thrust forward hard, pushing his cock deep inside you and it sends you soaring.

“Sam!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. Sam’s thrusts slow, but become no less rough. Pleasure washes over you as he works you through your high, your body shuddering. Sam groans as you tug his hair and dig your fingernails into the skin of his shoulder.

“Y/N,” Sam groans, his cock pulsing inside you. His hips buck as he spills himself, cum splashing against your walls. Sam kisses you roughly, his pulsing cock buried deep inside you. You hum against his lips as he continues to rock his hips against you, prolonging your climax.

“Pathetic,” Dean says, “Are you two done or are you just going to cuddle all day?” Sam grumbles against your lips, but decides not to start a fight. He pulls himself from you and places your feet back on the ground. Sam’s cum drips from you, turning you on all over again.

“Think you can walk?” Sam asks.

“She’s fine,” Dean answers for you, “Come here Y/N.” He holds his free hand out to you, his other hand still stroking his cock. Sam steps away from you, allowing you to make your way towards Dean. You yelp and stop in your tracks as Sam’s hand falls hard against your ass. Sam laughs as you hesitate before continuing to make your way towards Dean. You move to straddle Dean’s lap, but he stops you. “I know you wanna ride my cock Baby, but I had something else in mind,” Dean tells you.

“W-what did you have in mind?” you ask.

“You’ve never been fucked by a demon before have you?” Dean asks.

“No,” you answer quietly, biting down on your bottom lip. Dean just grins wickedly.

“Come here Baby,” Dean says, positioning you with your knees on the sofa, your forearms resting against the sofa’s back. His hand falls hard against your ass, making you yelp again. You moan as Dean’s hand squeezes your ass cheek, taking away some of the sting. Dean spreads your legs wide enough for him to settle between them and moves to stand behind you.

“Dean,” you moan as he taps his cock against your clit. You push your hips back, trying to egg him on. “Please,” you moan.

“Hear that Sammy?” Dean asks, “She’s begging for my cock. I didn’t hear her begging earlier, did you?”

“She didn’t need to,” Sam answers, “I gave her exactly what she wanted before she even needed to ask, but it seems like you’re having a little trouble with that.”

“Shut your cakehole,” Dean shouts at Sam. Looking over your shoulder, you see Sam sitting on the bed with an extreme look of satisfaction plastered on his face. “What did Sam tell you about focusing on the person who’s fucking you?” Dean asks, spanking you hard again.

“Sorry Dean,” you gasp, turning your attention back to him.

“That’s better,” Dean says. He grabs your hips and rewards you by filling you in one swift thrust. You cry out as he stretches you, his cock thicker than Sam’s. “You’re right,” Dean groans, “She does feel good.”

“Dean,” you moan as he sets a brutal pace, fucking you hard and fast. The slap of skin on skin fills the room as Dean pounds into you mercilessly. You lean forward, resting your forehead against your forearms as you dig your fingertips into the fabric of the sofa.

Dean grunts and groans as he fills you roughly again and again. “So good,” he adds, his fingertips digging into the skin of your hips. He pushes you forward and pulls you back onto him as he thrusts, making you whimper and cry out.

“Dean!” you shout as his hand wraps in your hair and pulls back roughly.

“Fuck, Baby,” Dean grunts. He leans over you, pressing a hand flat against the wall as he fucks you senseless. His other hand continues to pull your hair hard, exposing your neck to him. He kisses your neck roughly and sinks his teeth into your skin, sure to leave a mark. You moan as your walls tighten around him, close to climax. “Don’t cum until I say so,” Dean groans in your ear.

His cock throbs inside you as his thrusts become erratic. “Please,” you beg, teetering on the edge.

“Not yet, Baby,” Dean grunts, “Hold on just a little longer.” You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and shut your eyes tight, trying to hold back your climax. Dean continues to pound into you, making it difficult to prevent your orgasm. “That’s it Baby,” Dean groans, grunting as he nears his climax, “Cum around my cock.” With this new permission, you let go, crying out his name as your walls clamp down around him. “Fuck, Y/N,” Dean grunts as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you.

The feeling of his cock pulsing against your walls prolongs your orgasm. Your body shudders, your back arches, and your toes curl as pleasure courses through you again. Dean’s hand fists in your hair and pulls hard as he continues thrusting, working you both through your highs. His body is pressed so closely to yours that you can feel his muscles tense and relax as he begins to come down from his high. Eventually, his thrusts come to a stop and he pulls himself from you, leaving you to slump against the couch.

“And you call me pathetic,” Sam says from where he sits on the bed, “She was louder for me.”

“Says you,” Dean protests, “Besides, even if she was louder for you, it doesn’t mean she enjoyed it more. She was just being polite.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Sam says.

“Why don’t you end this little disagreement for us?” Dean asks you, “Which of us was better?”

“I -” you stumble. You knew this was another trap.

“Well?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know,” you answer.

“Maybe we should help her decide,” Dean says darkly. He exchanges a look with Sam that sends a shiver down your spine.

“Come here Y/N,” Sam says, holding out his hand to you. You gulp before deciding to walk towards Sam. 

Sam shifts on the bed, moving to his knees and guiding you to kneel before him, his cock swollen and glistening with precum. Dean moves to kneel behind you, his hands sliding up your back. His lips leave kisses up your neck as Sam captures your lips and kisses you roughly. “What do ya say?” Dean asks, mumbling against your skin.

“T-to what?” you ask, breaking the kiss with Sam.

“We want you to stay with us,” Sam says, “It’ll give you plenty of time to figure out which of us you prefer.” 

“You’ve been watching out for us all this time, so why not?” Dean asks.

“The Men of Letters would have me killed,” you whisper. Their hands and lips are all over your body, making it hard to think.

“Run with us and we can protect you,” Sam says.

“I … but …” you stumble.

“Let me put it this way,” Sam says, “You help us and we’ll help you.”

“You know you want to,” Dean says. He wasn’t wrong. “If you stay with us, we won’t let a damn thing happen to you,” he adds, “You protect us, we protect you, and at the end of the day we all get to have a little fun.”

“Put a little more plainly, we’ll fuck you in any way and as often as you like,” Sam explains frankly. You swallow thickly, your heart pounding in your chest. With a single word, you’d be throwing away life as you knew it. The hunters you knew, your friends, would see you as a sympathizer with the monsters you were supposed to hate. The Men of Letters would paint you as an outcast and perhaps even make you a target.

“Well?” Dean asks when you don’t answer.

“Yes,” you reply. You knew this was anything but safe, but you weren’t one to play on the safe side anyway; you always liked a little danger.

“That’s exactly what we wanted to hear Baby,” Dean says, grabbing your hips and turning you to face him. He pulls you into his lap, his cock already rock hard again. Sam growls, obviously annoyed that his brother is demanding your attention. Dean presses his lips to yours, kissing you forcefully. He snaps his fingers, making a bottle of lube appear in his hand before passing it to Sam. “Like you said,” he says to Sam, “We don’t want to hurt her, too badly.”

Sam takes the bottle from Dean and pops it open, slicking his cock before pressing his slick fingers to your tight asshole. “We’re gonna fuck you hard,” Sam warns, his fingers pushing into you. You moan as you push back onto his fingers, pushing them deeper inside you.

“You want that don’t you, Baby?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” you answer again. You wanted them, both of them.

“That’s our girl,” Dean says. His hands take hold of your hips and he guides you onto his cock, filling you again.

“Dean,” you moan, your hands gripping his shoulders as you sink down onto him.

“It should be my name you’re moaning,” Sam tells you, “Not his.” 

“She can moan whichever name she chooses,” Dean says, “Especially if that name is mine.” Sam growls. He pulls his fingers from you and lines his tip up with your entrance.

“Sam,” you moan as he pushes his tip past the tight ring of muscle.

“That’s better,” Sam says, a hint of pride in his voice. He doesn’t push in all at once. Instead, he rocks his hips, pushing deeper into you with each shift of his hips.

“She’s only being nice,” Dean says, guiding you to lift your hips before pulling you back down. The action pushes both boys deep inside you.

“Fuck!” you cry out, the swift movement sending pleasure through every inch of your body.

“That’s exactly what we intend to do,” Sam whispers in your ear. His teeth sink into your skin as Dean guides your hips. Both of them thrust up into you as you lower your hips, pushing them both deep inside you with each movement.

Their thrusts are in perfect sync, pleasure spreading through you like wildfire. “Sam, Dean,” you moan, your head tipping back to rest against Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s hands come up to knead your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers and thumbs.

You arch your back, pushing your breasts into Sam’s hands. Dean’s eyes flick down, watching his cock disappear inside you over and over again. One of his hands stays on your hip, his other moving to your clit. He presses two fingers to the sensitive bundle of nerves, rubbing harsh circles against it.

“Oh fuck,” you moan, practically bouncing on their cocks.

“So good for us,” Sam grunts, “So tight.” Reaching behind you, you thread your hand into Sam’s hair and pull, making him groan loudly.

“Take our cocks so well,” Dean adds. Their cocks throb against your tightening walls. They grunt and groan as they thrust into you roughly, their thrusts falling out of sync as they become erratic.

“Dean, Sam,” you moan, “Please.”

“You’re close aren’t you, Baby?” Dean asks. Both boys hold you tighter as they near their highs.

“Yes,” you moan, “Please.” Both of them fuck you hard and fast, one of them inside you at all times.

“Don’t hold back,” Sam groans in your ear, “Cum around our cocks, let us feel you come undone.” You do as Sam instructs, the pressure building in your stomach spilling over.

“Sam! Dean!” you scream, your walls clamping down around them both. You grip them both tightly as you lose yourself, your body shuddering as your walls squeeze their throbbing, twitching cocks. They hold you as they continue thrusting, prolonging your orgasm as they chase their own.

“Holy fuck,” Sam groans, “Y/N!” He shouts as he reaches his high. His hands squeeze your breasts as his hips buck, his cock pulsing as he spills his cum deep inside you. Sam’s muscles tense and relax, his teeth sinking into the skin of your shoulder.

“Y/N!” Dean grunts, as he spills his load inside you again. His eyes flash black as he cums, the sight sending a shiver down your spine. He presses his lips to yours roughly and takes control of the kiss, his tongue mapping out the space of your mouth.

“Mind if we make ourselves comfortable?” Sam asks, running his hand through your hair and kissing your shoulder before pulling himself from you.

“Make yourselves at home,” you tell him. He flops down onto the bed, folding his hands behind his head as he relaxes back against the pillows.

“You’ve just made yourself like us, you know that right?” Dean asks as he pulls himself from you, “To them, you’re just as much a monster as me and Sam.” Dean moves to lie down on the bed as well and you move to lie down between the two of them.

“I know,” you respond with a satisfied smile, “But I think I’m ok with that.”


End file.
